Last Lost Melody
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang tak kan abadi, dan sebuah melodi yang tidak pernah bersatu. Jatuh di bawah kaki takdir, mereka berdua terpisah selamanya. Topeng es itu kembali membeku, menyisakan bagian yang hilang menjadi alunan yang bisu. Walaupun mata tak melihat, telinga tak mendengar, kau masih sama. Namun bisakah―setidaknya satu notasi melodi ini―sampai ke hatimu? Sho-ai, for FID#5


**Kuroko no Basuke and all characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Last Lost Melody belongs to Harumi Kitara**

**This very incredible art isn't mine (of course)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst (I think...), and others (maybe...)**

**Warning: AU!Future or Semi-AU or Semi-Canon (I don't know#slapped), Setting: Before and After Winter Cup(?), Super-OOC, Slash/BL/Boys-Love or whatever you call it, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness tingkat dewa, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, MidoTaka or TakaMido (I don't exactly know#buagh!), Slight!AkaMido. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Special for 'Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day ke-5' and Challange 'Ways For Liberation!' with prompt: Connected.**

**Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang tak kan abadi, dan sebuah melodi yang tidak pernah bersatu. Jatuh di bawah kaki takdir, mereka berdua terpisah selamanya. Topeng es itu kembali membeku, menyisakan bagian yang hilang menjadi alunan yang bisu. Walaupun mata tak melihat, telinga tak mendengar, kau masih sama. Namun bisakah―setidaknya satu notasi melodi ini―sampai ke hatimu?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Jadilah ujung benang merah di jariku ini..._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lantunan musik yang lembut sekali dimainkan dengan indah.

Jemari terlatih itu berkali-kali menekan tuts piano hitam di hadapannya dengan gemulai, memainkan setiap nada dalam satu harmoni. Iris hijaunya berlindung di balik tirai kelopak mata, mencoba menutupi sinar yang mulai meredup darinya. Rumpun bunga biru yang terpajang manis di jendela bergoyang seiring dengan melodi yang mengalun, kelopaknya yang mungil diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos tirai-tirai, membuatnya semakin berkilau. Semakin lama, lantunan melodi yang menenangkan itu berubah menjadi sendu, bersamaan dengan wajah pemuda bersurai hijau yang semakin murung.

Berhenti―

―Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti.

Dibetulkan letak kacamatanya kembali dengan napas yang tertahan, mencoba mengembalikan perasaannya yang mulai bercampur aduk. Ah... perasaan ini lagi―tidak bisakah dirinya lepas dari perasaan yang mengekang ini? Seolah-olah sakit ini memang ada sedari dulu dalam hatinya, menusuknya dengan kejam, memutarnya dan perlahan mulai menghancurkannya lagi―terus menerus seperti itu. Seolah-olah dirinya akan terus di sana―dalam penjara hatinya sendiri―dicambuki penyesalan tiada akhir. Iris hijaunya yang indah menatap kosong pada piano hitam di hadapannya, menatap pada jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan kebiasaannya yang cukup aneh itu?

Setahunkah? Dua tahunkah?

―Dirinya tak tau.

Semua mulai berubah sejak kejadian _itu_. Dirinya mungkin sudah mulai bisa hidup seperti biasa, walaupun semua bayang-bayang itu terus menghantuinya. Ya, dia tak kan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian _itu_―walaupun dirinya sendiri tak begitu yakin apa salahnya. Namun dari hati kecilnya yang terus menjerit―meronta pada topeng esnya yang kembali membeku, dirinya ingin sekali meminta maaf. Terdengar sangat konyol mungkin, tapi dirinya ingin sekali lagi dapat melihat wajah yang dipenuhi semangat itu, wajah yang menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan itu, wajah yang selalu mengerti apa yang ada dalam benaknya walaupun dirinya tak mengucapkan sepatahkatapun.

Dirinya merindukannya...

"Takao ..." bisiknya dalam hening, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts piano yang tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tubuh itu bergetar pelan, sekali lagi melucuti satu per satu topengnya dan menapakkan sisi rapuhnya. Dia tak bisa kembali, sampai kapanpun dirinya tak bisa kembali. Hanya ada penyesalan di akhir, walapun segalanya percuma.

Seolah mengerti dengan kerinduan itu, _wasurenagusa_[1]kembali melanjutkan dendangnya.

* * *

**._._._.**

* * *

"Shin-_chan_~!"

Langkahnya langsung berhenti saat di dengarnya suara yang sangat familiar memanggil―uhh ... namanya. Wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius itu menoleh pada pemuda yang dengan riangnya mengayuh pedal sepedanya menuju ke arahnya. Roda-roda itupun pada akhirnya berhenti saat sang pengendara sudah berada tepat di hadapannya―si pemuda bongsor bersurai hijau―sebelum pada akhirnya si pengendara balik menatapnya dengan senyuman khasnya. "_Ohayou, _Shin_-chan~_!" sapanya dengan riang, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda bersurai hijau di hadapannya yang menatapnya seperti orang terkena iritasi. Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, balik menyapa pemuda yang selalu datang menjemputnya tiap pagi. Sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan bagi Takao Kazunari untuk menjemput temannya itu, mengayuh sepedanya yang dilengkapi semacam ... err ... tempat dimana si hijau itu menumpang―kalau tidak ingin di sebut sebagai _gerobak_―mengingat dirinya selalu kalah dalam taruhan lempar koin.

Dan kali ini benar saja, seperti dugaannya, Takao harus kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan Midorima yang duduk dengan santai di belakang sambil membawa benda yang disebutnya sebagai _'lucky-item' _atas saran _Oha Asa_ pagi ini. "Shin-_chan _... Berat ... Kenapa kau bawa benda itu? Menyusahkan saja!" keluh pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu saat dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat kesulitan untuk mengayuh sepedanya sendiri. Sedangkan Midorima masih saja tidak peduli, duduk dengan tenangnya sambil mengelus kepala _maneki neko_[2]yang terbuat dari porselen setinggi nyaris satu meter, "_Lucky-item_-ku hari ini adalah _maneki neko _besar. Semakin besar bendanya maka akan semakin baik, jadi aku mencari _maneki neko _terbesar yang dapat kutemukan karena _Cancer _hari ini ada di urutan bawah, _nanodayo _..." jelas Midorima, tentu saja tidak mungkin didengarkan oleh Takao yang masih bergulat dengan kekesalannya dalam hati.

"Uhh ... Berat ..."

"Ah, kau juga harus banyak tertawa, Takao ..."

"U-untuk apa aku tertawa, huh? B-berat sekali ..."

"Menurut _Oha Asa_,hari ini adalah hari terburuk _Scorpio_, dan untuk mengantisipasinya adalah dengan tertawa. Dan selain itu ..."

Takao masih berusaha keras untuk mengayuh sepedanya, walaupun semua tenaganya sudah dikeluarkan, namun laju sepedanya sama sekali tak berubah sama sekali―seperti kecepatan orang berjalan santai. Dirinya berusaha sekuat mungkin mengayuh sepedanya, berat tubuh temannya sekaligus _lucky-item _itu sungguh menyusahkannya, tapi dirinya tak bisa memprotes pemuda yang terkenal dengan ke-_tsundere_-annya itu―bisa-bisa Midorima tak mau berbicara atau bahkan menemuinya selama satu bulan―dan itu terlalu beresiko untuk karir dan hidupnya―yang selalu terancam kaptenyna―nanti. Sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba tersodorkan di samping wajahnya cukup membuatnya terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan kendali. Namun setelahnya dia dapat melihat tangan Midorima yang masih menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah menyala padanya. Benda itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut―Takao tau itu, mengingat dirinya pernah diberi satu oleh adiknya. "Wow, Shin-_chan_. Apa ini untukku?" tanyanya sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangan pemuda bersurai hijau alami itu, masih tetap mengayuh sepedanya. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya berkali-kali dengan gugup, "Ng ... J-jangan salah sangka, _nanodayo_! A-aku membelikannya untukmu karena itu _lucky-item-_mu hari ini. Kudengar _Scorpio _ada di urutan paling akhir hari ini, jadi―"

"Ah~! Shin-_chan _menghawatirkanku~! Manisnya~."

"Si-siapa yang manis, huh? J-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, BaKao!"

"_Ara. Tsundere_-mu tenyata belum hilang, ya, Shin-_chan_?"

"T-Takao! Awas!"

Midorima memeluk erat _maneki neko_-nya agar tidak jatuh saat terjadi guncangan cukup keras itu, sedangkan Takao sendiri sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan sepedanya. Rupanya akibat pembicaraan mereka Takao tak menyadari jalan yang cukup terjal di depannya, menyebabkan guncangan yang cukup keras pada kedua pemuda itu (beserta si kucing pembawa keberuntungan). "BAKAO! Lihat jalannya! Kau nyaris menjatuhkan _maneki neko-_ku, _nanodayo_!" amuk Midorima terus mengomeli pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ahaha ... Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Shin-_chan _..."

"Aku tau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, mengakulah!"

"Eh? Shin-_chan _tidak percaya padaku? Jahatnya, _nanodayo _..."

"Jangan meniru cara bicaraku ..."

"Tidak boleh, ya? Tapi aku imut dengan cara bicaramu, 'kan, Shin-_chan_?"

Pemuda beriris hijau itu mendengus kesal, tak ingin menyahut apapun yang diucapkan temannya itu―nampaknya dia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda itu. Namun entah mengapa Takao malah tertawa, tak mempedulikan bagaimana Midorima sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepalanya di saat itu juga.

Ah ... Shin-_chan _ternyata tidak pernah berubah ...

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Takao dan Midorima sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang memegang sebatang es krim. Keduanya baru saja dari _minimarket _dekat taman bermain, membeli es krim (dan sekaleng _oshiruko_[3] dingin) di sore hari setelah latihan rutin mereka. Langkah mereka terhenti saat sebuah mobil hitam yang mewah berhenti di samping mereka, membuat mereka cukup terkejut dan penasaran dengan orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Tak butuh berapa lama, pintu itupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris dua warna yang sangat dikenali oleh Midorima. "Akashi ..." gumam Midorima pelan―sepertinya tidak cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai ceri itu.

"Akashi?" ulang Takao, namun dengan nada terkejut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu tersenyum tipis. "Selamat sore, Shintarou ...," sapa pemuda _heterochromatic _itu, sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di samping kawan lamanya di Teikou, "Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" Pertanyaan pemuda bersurai merah yang tanpa basa-basi itu membuat Takao sedikit curiga, sepertinya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda bersurai merah itu bernama Akashi Seijuuro, salah satu teman Midorima saat dirinya masih berada di _Kiseki no Sedai_ dulu. Ah, tidak―bukan teman, melainkan _mantan_ kaptennya yang terkenal sadis. Yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Takao adalah, mengapa Akashi bisa ada di sini sekarang―di Tokyo, bukan Kyoto?

Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu dengan rekan lamanya.

Midorima mengangguk mengiyakan, mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan membawanya ke tempat yang cukup jauh hingga Takao tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Takao hanya bisa menunggu keduanya hingga selesai berbicara, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tak terbaca dari kedua pemuda itu. Ah ... ternyata memang sebuah pembicaraan yang cukup serius, melihat bagaimana Midorima terus menghela napas dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang diperhatikan oleh Takao sedari tadi―dia lebih merasa hampa melihat keduanya sedang berbicara. Tidak, bukan―pembicaraan itu bukanlah sebuah pembicaraan yang serius seperti halnya Akashi datang untuk melakukan hal yang buruk―ini jauh lebih dari kata buruk.

_... wajah Midorima terus bersemu kemerahan._

Ahaha ... apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Takao?―dia yakin semburat merah itu akibat mega yang mulai membaluti langit, menggantikan sinar mentari dengan oranye yang lembut. Ya, pasti karena itu, mana mungkin monster-hijau-besar seperti Midorima bisa tersipu malu hingga seperti itu? Dan terlebih lagi ... dia yakin pemuda bersurai ceri yang lebih pendek darinya itu tak mungkin datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto hanya untuk menggoda Midorima―dia pasti sudah gila.

Di tengah lamunannya, suara berat Midorima malah menariknya kembali pada kenyataan, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera. Tak perlu perintah kedua kalinya, Takao sudah berjalan membuntuti pemuda bongsor itu, menatap sejenak pada pemuda _heterochromatic _yang menyunggingkan senyuman aneh. Takao tau, pemuda ceri itu bukan tersenyum ramah padanya―bahkan bukan sebuah senyuman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat sebenarnya. Ini ... seperti sebuah ... seringaian?

―Mungkin.

Saat dia mencoba bertanya pada Midorima, semua isi pikirannya yang nyaris meledak harus ditelannya kembali setelah melihat wajah murung dari pemuda itu.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Di saat senggangnya seperti ini, Midorima lebih memilih ruang musik sebagai tempatnya―setelah lapangan basket, tentunya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan, begitu kata Ootsubo tadi pagi entah mengapa. Tentu saja Midorima hanya menggangguk mendengarnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, berbanding terbalik dengan Takao yang terus menanyakan alasan kapten timnya itu. Untunglah Ootsubo dalam _mood _yang cukup baik, sehingga Takao selamat dari entah-apa-yang-akan-dilakukan-kaptennya-itu walaupun masih mendapatkan sebuah ancaman dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Dia duduk menghadap sebuah _grand piano _hitam yang menjadi salah satu koleksi alat musik di ruangan itu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menelusuri tuts piano, menekannya dan menciptakan harmoni yang indah. Bahkan beberapa murid yang hanya kebetulan lewat sempat berdecak kagum dan menonton aksinya dari jendela. Walaupun jarang memainkan alat musik, Midorima cukup mahir memainkan sebuah piano―mungkin karena sejak usia belia dia sudah diikutkan sebuah kursus bermain piano. Dia pun bisa memainkan beberapa karya ciptaan musisi terkenal seperti Beethoven dan Mozart. Kadang kala dia bermain piano di rumahnya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri ataupun untuk menghabiskan waktu―itulah sebabnya dia sering ke tempat ini.

Harmoni yang indah terus menggema di ruangan itu, menciptakan suasana yang begitu damai dan tenang. Helaian hijaunya bergerak seiring dengan angin nakal yang masuk dari jendela tanpa ijin, namun sama sekali tak mengganggu gerak jemarinya untuk menekan tuts satu per satu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu cukup mengejutkannya, membuatnya melonjak kaget dan langsung berhenti bermain. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai hitam yang tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman khasnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada piano di hadapannya. "Shin-_chan _ternyata sangat mahir bermain piano ..." gumam Takao di bahunya, kini pemuda beriris kelabu itu meletakkan tangan dan kepalanya di pundak si hijau. Midorima mendengus pelan. "Jangan menggangguku, Takao ..." ucap Midorima dingin, namun tidak mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kepala temannya itu dari pundaknya. Takao hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

Alunan melodi itu kembali mengalir, membuat iris kelabu itu hanya dapat terpaku pada si hijau. Terpesona―sungguh dia tak menyangka seorang Midorima Shintarou ang terkenal arogan bisa membuat suasana hati orang lain menjadi lebih baik, lebih tenang. Bahkan sepertinya lagu yang tengah dimainkan temannya itu tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, baik itu dari musik klasik maupun yang sedang _trend_ di masa kini.

Ah, mungkinkah ini ciptaan Midorima sendiri?

"Keren ..." gumam Takao tanpa sadar, menghentikan permainan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu untuk kedua kalinya. Iris hijau Midorima saling bertemu dengan kelabu Takao, seolah-olah dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu. Takao sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Midorima cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Heh? Kau kenapa, Shin-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, menyeringai kecil saat melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"T-tidak ada ..."

"Wajahmu memerah, lho~!"

"..."

Si hijau hanya bisa membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup.

Takao tertawa lepas, menertawakan temannya yang hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang sepertinya tidak dapat ia tahan sama sekali. "Ahahaha ... kau lucu sekali, Shin-_chan_!" ucapnya masih dengan selingan tawa yang cukup keras. "Takao ..." desis si hijau geram, namun Takao masih tetap menertawainya meski kedua tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya. Midorima mendesah pelan, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya dia marah-marah pada pemuda itu. Dia menatap kembali pada piano di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "_Ne_, Shin-_chan_ ..." panggil Takao setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "Kau yang membuat lagu itu sendiri, bukan?"

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak juga ... Maksudku, kau mungkin saja terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis jika mereka mendengarkan permainan pianomu," ucap Takao disertai nada sinis. '_Walaupun kau sudah cukup terkenal karena permainan basketmu ..._' gumamnya dalam hati menambahkan. Midorima hanya meliriknya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya hanya terdiam seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, _nanodayo _..." gumamnya setelahnya, bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Takao yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Oi, Shin-_chan_! Kau mau kemana?"

"_Urusai, nanodayo_ [4]..."

"Shin-_chan_! _Matte yo_[5]!" seru Takao mengejar teman _tsundere_–nya itu, menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda bersurai hijau alami tersebut. Keduanya melangkah menuju kelas―walaupun Midorima sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, Takao tetap saja berjalan di sampingnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Bergulat dengan perasaan dan pikirannya, Midorima tersenyum tipis diam-diam.

_Dia bahagia._

Perasaannya selalu meluap-luap dan tak terkendali saat Takao dengan egoisnya mengganggu hidupnya yang mulai monoton, mengusiknya dengan celotehan tidak penting dan selalu bersikeras untuk selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Ya, dia menyukai sikap kekanak-kanakan tersebut, menyukai keegoisan tersebut, sangat menyukainya.

Sekali lagi, dia bahagia.

_'Tolong jangan pernah berubah, Takao ..."_

* * *

._._._.

* * *

"Takao-_kun_ ..."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya berdiri dengan malas-malasan tepat di hadapan seorang gadis berseragam dari sekolahnya. Iris kelabunya mencoba menatap wajah bersemu gadis itu, sudah mulai menerka apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan gadis itu. "Takao-_kun_ ... _Ano ne_, se-sebenarnya aku menyukaimu ... Tapi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang ..." ucap gadis itu malu-malu, membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi. "Ah, tunggu!" cegah Takao sembari menggenggam lengan gadis itu, "Maaf, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai orang lain ..." ucapnya lagi, memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu pada gadis itu. "Maaf, ya ..."

Midorima berjalan dengan santai seraya menggenggam kamus saku bahasa Jerman di tangan kirinya, tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang berlari menerobos ke arahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf, sebelum akhirnya berlari lagi menjauh dari tempat itu. Terpaku, pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya menatap dengan bingung pada gadis yang kini sudah tak nampak lagi di pengelihatannya. Dia hanya terdiam mendorong kacamatanya yang merosot di batang hidungnya dengan tenang, saat suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Shin-_chan_~!" sapa Takao disertai sebuah senyuman yang lebar, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Midorima hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung, menatap Takao seolah-olah pemuda itu baru saja tiba dari Mars. "Ada apa, Shin-_chan_?" tanya Takao pada akhirnya.

"Tidak ... hanya saja kulihat ada seorang gadis yang berlari sambil menangis tadi. Apa kau yang membuatnya menangis?"

"Hmm ..." gumam Takao sejenak, "Menurutmu?" ucapnya balik bertanya, mencoba menggoda pemuda bongsor di hadapannya itu. "Takao ..." desis Midorima geram, membuat Takao hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menepuk pundak Midorima dengan pelan, masih tertawa dengan intensitas yang berkurang. "Aku hanya mengatakan aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai dan dia langsung menangis. Apakah itu masuk dalam kesalahanku juga?" tanya dengan tatapan kosong, mencengkram pundak temannya tanpa disadarinya.

"Takao ..." gumam Midorima seraya melepaskan cengkraman Takao di pundaknya, menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Bunyi nyaring ponselnya membuat lamunannya terpecah, bahkan Takao sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Akashi?" gumamya saat membaca siapa yang tengah mencoba meneleponnya, terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. Dengan segera dia berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Takao dan menerima panggilan itu.

Takao sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di sana, menatap bagaimana punggung Midorima semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Iris kelabunya berkilat sedih, entah mengapa. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris setelahnya, mulai melangkah ke arah berlawanan dengan jalan yang diambil Midorima barusan.

Jadi seperti inilah dia, tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri ...

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Sekelompok pemuda berjaket oranye khas tim basket Shuutoku beriringan menyeberangi jalan di sudut kota Tokyo. Latihan bersama yang mereka lakukan di sebuah sekolah ternama kali ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Midorima dapat memaksimalkan tembakannya yang tak pernah meleset itu hari ini―sesuai dengan ucapan _Oha Asa _tentang hari terbaik para _Cancer _dan tetunya _lucky-item _berupa sebuah bebek dari kayu, membuat dirinya merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. Semuanya normal, tentu saja, begitu pula dengan Takao.

Rupanya pemuda itu sudah melupakan tentang kejadian hari itu―hari dimana dia menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis dan berakhir merasa sangat tidak baik sebelum akhirnya kembali mengganggu Midorima yang pura-pura tidak peduli padanya. Dia berjalan seperti biasa di samping pemuda hijau itu, menyamakan langkahnya dengan riang, sedangkan Midorima sendiri hanya berjalan dengan santai. Walaupun banyak sekali yang ingin dibicarakannya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap diam dan berjalan di samping temannya itu. Namun seberapa lama pun dia menahannya, akhirnya dia mulai membuka suara. "_Ne, ne, _Shin-_chan_ ... Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan ke kedokteran setelah lulus SMA ..." ucapnya seraya menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu, "Kau tidak akan bermain basket lagi, huh?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya kedokteran dengan basket, BaKao ..."

"Hee ... Hanya bertanya saja tidak boleh?"

Kacamata berbingkai hitam di batang hidungnya itu didorongnya dengan perlahan, terdiam sembari berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku akan berhenti jika terlalu sibuk ..." jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa berhenti bermain basket, _nanodayo_ ..." ucapnya lagi, menambahkan. Takao hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepalanya, menyangganya sambil berjalan lurus. Dering ponsel yang cukup nyaring itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta, dengan segera Midorima mengangkatnya sebelum Ootsubo memarahinya karena terlalu berisik. "_Yo, Shintarou_ ..." sapa pemuda yang jauh di seberang sana melalui panggilan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Midorima menebak siapa yang sedang menelponnya, suara itu terlalu familiar untuknya. "Akashi ..." gumam Midorima disertai sebuah helaan napas, "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menelpon jika kau benar-benar tak memiliki urusan denganku ..."

Takao hanya menatap Midorima yang terus berbicara dengan teman masa SMP-nya melalui telepon hijau itu, hanya diam saja saat Midorima mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai menyebrang jalanan yang cukup ramai. Namun sebuah truk yang tiba-tiba saja melintas membuat pikiran Takao membeku seketika, segalanya terasa sangat cepat dan―

―"SHIN-_CHAN, _AWAS!"―

―kemudian gelap.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Keranjang berisi buah-buahan itu dibawanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya membawa sebuah gulungan peta wisata Jepang. Langkahnya begitu santai, menyusuri koridor berbau obat-obatan yang khas seraya mencari kombinasi angka yang tertempel pada pintu yang dicarinya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang tepat, membukanya dengan perlahan.

Di sana duduklah sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk di ranjang, menghadap ke arah jendela. Seakan-akan terpesona pada dedaunan yang jatuh dengan gemulai, pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa pengunjungnya sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Takao ..." panggil sang penjenguk, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda yang duduk tersebut. Diletakkannya keranjang buah itu di meja kecil terdekat, kembali menatap pemuda yang sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Oi, Taka―"

"―Ha-ah ... Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa ikut pertandingan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini ..."

Iris seindah _emerald _itu melebar sejenak, tak percaya. Sekelebat perasaan menyerang dirinya, membuatnya bersalah. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menghela napas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "Takao, aku datang untuk menjengukmu," ucapnya dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Takao itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Ah, Shin-_chan_ sudah datang rupanya~. Aku mulai kesepian tanpamu, lho~," canda Takao tanpa mengubah senyumannya yang aneh itu, namun tidak berbohong terhadap perasaannya.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa bermain basket lagi.

Kedua mata yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menatap dunia, kedua mata yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Hawk Eyes _yang seharusnya dapat melihat apapun dalam jarak pengelihatannya kini sudah tak mampu menerima secercah cahaya. Gelap, semuanya gelap―hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya walaupun mata itu mengerjap ratusan kali. Dia tak dapat melihat lagi, dia tak dapat bermain basket lagi. Ah, bukan hanya itu, telinga kanannya juga mengalami kerusakan akibat benturan yang terlalu keras. Hanya telinga kirinya yang masih berfungsi dengan normal, namun dia mendapat kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya―keseimbangan tubuhnya ikut lenyap setelah telinga kanannya mengalami kerusakan.

Dia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi ...

_Dia tidak bisa di samping Midorima lagi_ ...

"Jangan bodoh, Takao ..." ucap Midorima setelah terdiam cukup lama, memecah semua lamunan Takao, "Aku yang sudah bilang padamu aku akan selalu menjengukmu, _nanodayo_."

"Ya, aku selalu menjengukmu, _nanodayo_―"

"―Jangan meniru kata-kataku―"

"―Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab, jadi aku akan selalu di sampingmu, _nanodayo_―"

"―Takao ..."

Takao menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menahan tubuhnya yang perlahan bergetar halus. "Aku berjanji ... Bukankah begitu katamu, Shin-_chan_?" tanyanya, tanpa ia sadari airmatanya mulai jatuh membasahi tangannya yang terkulai di pangkuannya, "Benar, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban saat itu juga. Midorima terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Jemari berlapis perban itu terulur, mencoba menggapai helaian hitam itu―ingin menyentuhnya, membelainya dan menenangkannya. Namun pintu tiba-tiba dibuka tanpa permisi, menampakkan sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, Kazunari, Shintarou." ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu, melangkah hingga di samping pemuda hijau itu. Dia memberikan sebuah senyum khasnya, Takao tau itu―dia dapat merasakannya, walaupun tanpa harus menggunakan kedua matanya. Takao yakin, Akashi kini sedang ingin berbicara dengan Midorima, dia sangat yakin sekali.

Satu dua pertanyaan dilemparkan Akashi padanya, dijawab dengan kalimat yang cukup pendek dari Takao. Midorima sendiri hanya terdiam―Takao sama sekali tak mendengar pemuda bersurai hijau itu angkat suara maupun hanya sekedar menghela napasnya. "Ah, maafkan aku, Kazunari. Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan Shintarou sebelum aku kembali ke Kyoto. Bolehkah?" tanya Akashi masih menjaga kesopanannya, walaupun dia bisa membawa Midorima pergi kapanpun yang ia mau. Takao nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sembari membungkukkan badannya sejenak, Akashi tersenyum kecil dan langsung menarik Midorima ke luar dari ruangan itu. Pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek itu langsung menuntun si hijau ke tempat yang lebih sepi, menghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat dan mengunci bibirnya seketika. Midorima yang jauh lebih tinggi tentu harus sampai merosot di dinding sedangkan kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Akashi dengan erat. "Shintarou ..." bisik Akashi setelah melepaskan ciumannya, beralih mengecup pipi memerah pemuda itu. Tangannya beralih memeluk tubuh Midorima, mendekapnya erat walaupun mereka berdua harus jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Oi, Akashi ... Ini tempat umum ..." cegah Midorima pada pemuda bersurai merah ceri itu, mendorong pelan bahu pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan dalam walaupun Midorima sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapannya. "Shintarou ..." panggil Akashi kemudian, "Aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau pilih, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi padanya, malah semakin membingungkan Midorima, "Aku atau temanmu itu?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda ceri itu rupanya cukup serius, membuat Midorima kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Dia tidak bisa memilih, jika Akashi mau mendengarkannya. Namun sayangnya, Midorima takut Akashi akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Takao, atau mungkin malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kedua hal itu terjadi―bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu ..."

Kepala bermahkota hijau itu terangkat setelah ucapan ambigu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Akashi. Sekali lagi, Akashi memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat yang lembut di bibir, jemarinya menelusuri wajah pemuda tersebut. "Kau terlalu naïf, Shintarou ..." ucap Akashi lagi, namun kali ini bangkit berdiri dengan tangan terulur ke arah Midorima. Pemuda bersurai hijau itupun mau tak mau menerima uluran tangan tersebut, bangkit berdiri di hadapan pemuda ceri bermata dwi warna itu. Akashi masih menggenggam tangannya, seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Aku tau yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah Kazunari dan kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku ..." ucap Akashi kemudian, "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Shintarou ..."

"Akashi ..."

"Kejar dia, Shintarou, jika itu maumu."

"Akashi, aku―"

"―jika dia berani menyakitimu, aku akan segera di sampingmu ..." sela Akashi, sama sekali tak ingin mendengar ucapan Midorima. Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itupun membungkukkan badan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. "Sampai jumpa, Shintarou ..." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Akashi ...―"

―_Sebenarnya aku pun mencintaimu._

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Midorima selalu datang seperti janjinya pada Takao, membawa beberapa keranjang buah dari Kimura atau benda-benda yang dititipkan teman-temannya. Terkadang dirinya datang dengan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri, hasil permainan pianonya setiap hari. Takao merasa sangat senang saat dirinya datang, mengucapkan bagaimana dirinya begitu kesepian saat Midorima tidak ada, entah itu hanyalah candaan atau bukan. Namun Midorima akan selalu menepati janjinya, dia akan selalu datang untuk menjenguk Takao.

Siang itu hari yang seperti biasa, Midorima membawa seikat bunga _daisy _yang merupakan _lucky-item _para _Scorpio _hari itu. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya mengangguk pelan saat beberapa pegawai rumah sakit atau bahkan pasien yang sering dijumpainya menyapanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, kedua orang tua Takao sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Takao sambil berbincang dengan dokter. "Ah, Midorima-_kun_, selamat siang ..." sapa ibu Takao padanya. Midorima hanya dapat mengangguk mendengarnya, "Selamat siang ..."

"Menjenguk Kazunari?"

"Iya. Apakah Taka―maksudku Kazunari sedang beristirahat?"

Kedua orang tua Takao saling berpandangan, sepertinya ada hal yang sangat sulit untuk mereka ucapkan. "Begini, Midorima-_kun_ ..." ucap ibu Takao kemudian, "Kami berencana pindah ke Amerika untuk menyembuhkan Kazunari dan keberangkatan kami adalah hari ini." Midorima hanya terdiam mendengarnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Jika itu demi kebaikan Kazunari, saya dapat mengerti," ucapnya, "Tapi saya ingin memberikan bunga ini padanya terlebih dahulu ..."

"Silakan, Midorima-_kun _..."

Midorima sedikit membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, berjalan ke arah pintu dan mulai membukanya. Iris hijaunya menangkap sosok Takao yang terduduk seperti biasa di ranjangnya, menghadap ke jendela. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat, berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. "Takao ..." gumamnya lirih, namun Takao dapat mendengarnya. "_Ara_. Shin-_chan _sudah datang. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Aku membawakan _lucky-item_-mu hari ini, boleh kuletakkan di sebuah vas?"

"Eh? Ah! Coba cari di sekitar sini, ibuku baru saja memindahkan sebuah vas ..."

Dengan cepat, Midorima menemukan vas untuk bunganya di dalam sebuah laci kecil dekat dengan lemari pakaian setelah mencari selama beberapa saat. Namun di saat bersamaan, dirinya menemukan sebuah amplop kecil dengan warna yang sangat lembut. "Untukku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, membuka amplop tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan mulai membacanya.

Tulisan tangan Takao, ditulis sebelum kecelakaan hari itu―atau mungkin jauh sebelumnya.

Ditulis dengan penuh perasaan dan gaya bicara khas milik Takao―tidak ada lagi yang bisa menulis seperti ini. Isinya tentang segala luapan hati pemuda itu, tentang perasaannya, tentang _Midorima_.

_'Aku menyukaimu Shin-_chan'

Mengerat, tangan berlapis perban itu sedikit meremas surat yang baru saja dibacanya. Dia tidak yakin pada hal yang baru saja dibacanya itu, namun semua sudah jelas di depan matanya. Takao menyukainya―bukankah dirinya juga sama? Namun perasaan kalut itu kembali menghantui, seolah-olah pertanyaan Akashi beberapa waktu yang lalu terngiang kembali walau dia berusaha melupakannya. Siapa yang dipilihnya? Akashi atau Takao? Memang benar dia mencintai Akashi sejak lama, namun perasaan itu timbul setelah dirinya melihat sisi rapuh Akashi dan keinginannya untuk melindunginya. Akashi membutuhkannya, dia sangat tau pemuda itu hanya membutuhkan dirinya, maka dia harus selalu mengejar sosoknya yang selalu menang agar sejajar dengannya. Tapi Takao berbeda, dia selalu berlari ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar. 'Teman baik', awalnya titel itu disandangkan pada Takao darinya, namun semakin lama perasaannya berubah. Seolah-olah Takao tidak mengerti akan arti kata menjauh, dia selalu datang padanya dan melangkah dengannya. Dia merasa dirinya diperhatikan sejak saat itu, merasa bahwa sosok Takao-lah yang mengejarnya.

_Takao yang melihat sisi rapuhnya._

"Shin-_chan_? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya, memanggil kawannya. Midorima masih terdiam di tempat, membaca surat itu dari awal, sama sekali tak mempedulikan panggilan Takao. "Shin-_chan_ ... Shin-_chan _kau masih ada di sini, bukan?" tanya Takao lagi, benar-benar khawatir.

"Takao ... Sudah berapa lama kau menulis surat ini?"

"Surat apa, Shin-_chan_?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak tau ..." ucap Midorima dengan nada sebal, "... Kau menulis surat ini, bukan?" tanya lagi sembari memperlihatkan surat dalam genggamannya, seolah-olah Takao dapat melihatnya. Takao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, mengerti surat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kawannya itu. Tangannya kembali terulur, mencoba meraih kawannya yang berdiri entah dimana, masih dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Kembalikan padaku, Shin-_chan_ ..."

"A-apa?!"

"Walaupun kau sudah membacanya, perasaanku akan tetap tak tersampaikan padamu―"

"―Taka―"

"―dan selamanya tak kan tersampaikan padamu ..." sela Takao sendu, masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang mulai retak. Midorima terdiam, membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari menghela napas. Diberikannya surat itu pada Takao dengan berat hati, menatap pemuda itu mengambil surat cintanya. Pemuda beriris hijau itu masih terdiam, namun di dalam pikirannya berkecamuk bermacam-macam hal.

Takao menyukainya, bukankah itu benar?

Lalu mengapa dia tidak ingin dirinya mengetahui hal itu?

Di saat seluruh pertanyaan itu berputar-putar terus di kepalanya, Midorima mulai menyadari satu hal.

_Takao tentu tau dirinya mencintai Akashi._

Namun tetap saja, bagi Midorima, dirinya juga berharga. Jikalau Akashi adalah bintang yang bersinar paling indah dan terang di gelap malamnya, maka Takao adalah satu-satunya matahari yang menerangi harinya. Ya, dia tak melebih-lebihkan itu―semua sesuai dengan perasaannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, dirinya pun mencintai Takao ...

... Lebih dari cintanya pada Akashi ...

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Lima tahun.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu sudah lima tahun menunggu di sana. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam lembaran melodi, dia berdiri terpaku menatap sebuah _grand-piano _hitam di hadapannya. Jemari-jemarinya mengusap piano itu, menatap pada kilau hitam yang mengkilap pada permukaannya. Selama ini dirinya selalu disibukkan dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya, tak sempat sama sekali untuk menyentuh tuts alat musik tersebut―namun Akashi masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermain basket dan _shogi_ bersamanya.

Dia pindah ke Kyoto selama masa kuliahnya, menjadi seorang dokter muda sekaligus pemain basket yang berbakat. Bahkan pemuda peminat _Oha Asa _itu sempat menjadi satu tim basket bersama mantan kekasihnya―Akashi―lagi. Jujur, dirinya merasa bahagia bisa bersama dengan Akashi kembali, namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa sesuatu menghilang dari hidupnya, entah apa. Seolah-olah dirinya merasa tidak lengkap, dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya―

―Takao ...

Dia merindukannya ...

Tak sabar lagi, dirinya mulai memainkan satu dari sekian lagu karyanya. Mengalunkan melodi yang mulai menenangkan jiwa seiring dengan _wasurenagusa _yang menari di bawah sinar mentari yang berkilau. Semakin lama, alunan itu berubah menjadi sendu, mengiris kalbu yang telah rapuh. Seolah-olah mengikuti dendangnya, si bunga mungil bergoyang pelan, mengikuti angin yang berhembus semakin lama semakin kencang.

Tanpa di sadarinya, angin menerbangkan lembaran kertasnya, membawanya hingga keluar jendela. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan bergerak untuk mengejar lembaran lagunya. Dengan cepat, dirinya memungut kertas-kertas itu di tanah, bersyukur tidak ada satupun dari lagunya yang kotor dan rusak. Sebuah tangan yang terulur sembari menyodorkan kertasnya cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ditatapnya iris kecokelatan itu dengan tak percaya, sama sekali tak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_Hisashiburi_, Shin-_chan_[6] ..."

Senyum itu mengembang, masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Midorima terdiam, sama sekali tak bergeming. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pemuda di hadapannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Takao-lah yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Takao ..." bisiknya, memanggil nama pemuda yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini. Takao kembali tersenyum, kali ini membantu Midorima berdiri tegak. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, heh? Kau terlihat semakin tinggi saja ..." canda Takao seraya mengukur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dari Midorima―masih sama seperti yang dulu. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kembali menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Kau dapat melihat lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, cukup penasaran. Takao merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Begitulah ... Akashi yang mencarikan donor mata untuk―"

"―Akashi?"

"Hmph." sahut Takao singkat, "Dia bilang kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, jadi dia membiayai operasi mata dan telingaku ini ..."

Midorima hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, cukup terkejut Akashi melakukan sampai sejauh ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun mengapa pemuda bersurai merah ceri itu melakukan ini semua? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Takao tidak ada dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti sedia kala―kembali seperti semasa mereka SMP dahulu?

'... _Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Shintarou ...'_

Akashi tau.

Dia tau segalanya―Akashi _memang _tau segalanya. Tentang perasaannya, tentang dirinya, tentu saja Akashi mengetahuinya. Tidak, pemuda itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, bukan hanya sekedar teman yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Dia yakin, sangat yakin, Akashi akan benar-benar melindunginya dari siapapun yang mencoba membuka topeng esnya dan menilik sisi rapuhnya. Takao menatapnya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman. Dikecupnya singkat pipi pemuda hijau tersebut, membuyarkan semua lamunannya. "Walaupun perasaanku tak tersampaikan padamu, Shin-_chan _... namun aku masih berharap suatu saat nanti kau menjadi penghapus garis takdirku ..."

"BaKao ..." gumam Midorima kesal, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. Takao hanya bisa tertawa sepeti biasa, seperti yang dulu. Shin-_chan_-nya tidak pernah berubah, tidak akan pernah berubah seperti yang diyakininya selama ini. Midorima terdiam sejenak, "Aku membuat lagu sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika, tapi aku belum memperdengarkannya padamu ..."

"Eh? Lagu apa?"

Midorima tersenyum―hal yang sangat jarang sekali dilakukannya, "Sebuah lagu tentang_mu_ dan perasaan_ku_ ..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Karena kaulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan menjadi garis akhir takdirku ..._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Glorosarium:**

**[1] _wasurenagusa_: bunga _Forget-Me-Not_, bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan penantian yang panjang atau cinta sejati.**

**[2] _maneki neko_: patung kucing keberuntungan yang biasanya ada di toko-toko, yang tangannya biasanya gerak naik-turun itu...**

**[3] _oshiruko_: sup kacang merah yang sering diminum Midorima.**

**[4] _Urusai _: Berisik (Jap)**

**[5] _Matte yo_: Tunggu dulu (Jap)**

**[6] _Hisashiburi_: Lama tidak berjumpa (Jap)**

**A/N: Hallo~! Saya _author _baru yang mencoba menulis di fandom KnB~! Salam kenal semua~! ^.^ _Etto_, kenapa ceritanya macam sinetron dengan _ending_ nggak jelas kayak gini, ya? Saya nggak tau kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin... dan _gomen _ini terlambat dari hari FID yang sebenarnya, soalnya saya tiba-tiba sakit dan komputer minta di-_service _... Yosh! Walau agak terlambat, tapi _Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day_~! _RnR, please_?**


End file.
